


Cats and Awkwardness

by Jenavira



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Flirting, M/M, SG-1 McKay, mildly AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-10
Updated: 2010-08-10
Packaged: 2017-10-11 00:59:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/106525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenavira/pseuds/Jenavira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jonas/McKay, snippet, er, sometime before Rising? Presumes that in the actual Stargate universe, everyone did not forget Jonas in the way that the writers did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cats and Awkwardness

Rodney had been back in the States for all of two days when Jonas Quinn showed up on his doorstep, dressed in SGC casual fatigues and looking mildly repentant. "Hi," he said, holding up two large white paper bags. "I brought Chinese."

Rodney stared at him, not quite aghast, but at least severely surprised. "Where the hell did you come from?"

"Kelowna," Jonas said with a smirk.

"Not what I meant," Rodney shot back, glaring. Then the smell of orange duck brought him to his senses. "Come in."

Jonas picked his way carefully across a floor strewn with magazines, scientific gadgetry, and the odd pair of pants. Normal bachelor clutter. He dumped the bags on an empty corner of the table, and the cat picked its way across the table to sniff at them curiously. "Hello, kitty," Jonas said, friendly, and reached out to stroke it behind the ears. The cat sniffed at his fingers in disdain, hopped off the table, and started washing its hindquarters with enviable focus and concentration. Jonas frowned.

Rodney glanced back and forth from the cat to the alien. "Really, it means he likes you," he told Jonas, who looked quite put out. "If you didn't like cats, he'd be all over you by now." He plunked a couple of freshly-washed plates down on the table and started unloading Chinese onto them. "But wait, I think we were interrupted. Where did you come from, again?"

Jonas shrugged, and looked askance at the chopsticks. "I've been visiting the SGC off and on, the past year," he explained willingly, "and they mentioned your new mission. Atlantis." He sounded just a little jealous. Rodney decided he couldn't blame him; if he'd been that close to discovering Atlantis and missed out on the chance to see it himself, he'd be jealous, too. Lucky him, that wasn't his problem.

He decided that sarcasm was always a good cover. "What, so you decided to stop by with dinner for no reason?"

"What, I can't come say goodbye before you head off to another galaxy?" Jonas matched his tone almost perfectly, but he met Rodney's scowl with a charming smile.

"Touché."

The dining room table too cluttered to bother with, they settled down on Rodney's living room couch. They set their plates on the stacks of books that threatened to overwhelm the coffee table, and ate in silence for a few minutes. Jonas seemed to be waiting for something. Rodney fidgeted, and shooed the cat away, promising him the leftovers later.

"How's Kelowna going for you?" he asked, in a desperate attempt at small talk.

Jonas grimaced. "It's Langara now, actually. Lots of angry politicians, most of the time."

"Like everywhere," Rodney snorted in disdain.

"Yeah."

_Well, this is inane_, Rodney thought, just as Jonas said, "I'll miss you."

_He'll what?_ "We've met maybe twice. Most of the time we've known each other, I've been in Siberia and you've been on another planet."

Jonas shrugged. "It's not quite the same thing," he said, and Rodney realized he was right. He was going to another _galaxy_. Sure, it was just a Stargate away, and sure, he didn't have too much he'd miss by going there, but still...

Suddenly Jonas leaned over and kissed him. It was a little awkward, the two of them twisted around on the couch like that, and Jonas' breath still smelled a bit of noodles and soy sauce. Rodney reached an arm around his waist and hugged him closer.

Eventually, Jonas pulled back for a breath, and looked at him seriously, a tiny frown creasing his brow.

"I'll miss you too," Rodney said, and meant it.


End file.
